


Cuck Cult

by SlutWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Baby fuck, Brainwashing, Coprophagia, F/M, Huge Breasts, Humiliation, Hung Shota, Incest, MILF, Son-Cuck, Thick Cum, Toddlercon, Verbal Abuse, Watersports, cuckold, huge penis, hyper penis, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: While house and babysitting for the leader of a suspicious life-coaching seminar, buxom mother Alanna will do anything to reach the 'next level'... including taking care of the leader's precocious, devious child, Vance.





	Cuck Cult

“Is it really alright to miss school to do this?” Ashton asked his mother, as she pulled their family car into the Billings compound. He was prone to worry; his mother, who was straight-armed at the wheel because her breasts didn’t allow for any other posture, barely acknowledged his question.

“Well, you know Reverend Jim doesn’t trust his home to just any old stranger,” Alanna replied, in her doting, songbird voice. “While he’s out of town with the inner circle, he’s trusted us to take care of Vance and Baby Benjamin! Imagine! We’re very lucky!”

“I don’t get what’s so great about it,” Ashton said glumly. “Or why I had to ask Mandy along. Isn’t it wrong to ask someone to skip school just to babysit?”

His mother waved a hand. Her orange hair was done up in a kerchief and her huge breasts were pressing forward so enormously that they were nearly bulging against the steering wheel. Ashton had a bit of a crush on his mother; he knew it was rather strange but couldn’t help it. A 16-year-old boy growing up in a house with a mom who at 5’3” tall had 34M natural breasts. Breasts larger than basketballs. Breasts with areolae the size of his hands. Breasts that bounced and jiggled and stretched every piece of clothing she had. Mandy, his girlfriend, was also extremely large-breasted for her age; she wore an E-cup despite only being a teenager and still growing. Ashton and his mother preserved the gentle fiction that her huge size hadn’t completely skewed his taste in women. But even Mandy wasn’t a match for Ashton’s mom, who often complained that her custom-order bras were too small.

Ashton was vexed because his mother had, nine months before, started attending meetings for a “life seminar” run by ‘Reverend’ Jim Billings; a life coach who promised his followers the secrets to happiness and fulfillment, both personally and professionally. Their family had fallen on hard times after his father passed away; he had not objected to what sounded like a scam because he hoped it would give his mom some sort of spiritual comfort. However, Jim Billings turned out to be very unlike the religious televangelist type he expected. Jim was younger (in his late 30’s), dressed well, liked expensive luxury items, and had an almost seductive way of making people like him. Even Ashton had liked him upon meeting him at first… but that had quickly changed.

Jim Billings also had two kids, one six and one an infant; and it was these children that Ashton, Alanna and Mandy were ostensibly supposed to watch after at Reverend Jim’s expensive “compound”, a sprawling house with several acres of grounds surrounding it. Ashton couldn’t help but think that Reverend Jim was pretty weird in many ways. His ‘life seminars’ were attended exclusively by women, for one thing - that had given Ashton a shock when he first realized it. His seminars had various levels of “programs” that one could access based on seniority, time with the group, and fees paid; the top level programs - Gold Tier - were extremely secretive. Ashton’s mother was at “Silver” level, whatever that meant; and she seemed convinced that babysitting the Rev’s kids would put her into consideration to become a Gold.

After they pulled up the long, sparkling white driveway, Alanna shut the engine off and looked at her phone with alarm. “Oh dear! Reverend Jim is just about to leave on his vacation! We’re late!” she said, her eyes wide with alarm. Ashton found something off-putting about how worried she seemed at disappointing the man. He was used to being the most important thing in her life; she always was a very doting and loving mother, with large, boob-smothering hugs being her specialty. In recent months, she was talking more and more about the expectations of Reverend Jim, and now, it was clear she was on his schedule.

Alanna and Ashton walked up to the double-doors at the front of the compound, but before they could buzz or knock, the doors opened inward, pulled by the man himself - Jim Billings, looking as hip and charismatic as ever. He was in a slick suit and had his long hair tied back in a ponytail. His tan was deep and flawless and his teeth perfectly white.

“Alanna, thank you for coming, sister,” he said. “The other one has already arrived. We sent her over to the guest house to look in on Baby Benjamin.”

“You mean, Mandy?” Ashton asked, alarmed. His girlfriend, apparently, was already present. She had agreed to help out with the housesitting and babysitting; dropped off and picked up by her parents.

“Was that her name?” Jim said, absently, then looked at his watch - a sparkling Audemar. “The other sisters and I really have to be going. This trip will be a celebration of new life for the inner circle!”

The ‘sisters’ were three other women - one hispanic, one black, one asian - who were waiting with Jim, holding the handles of suitcases and travel bags. Every one of them had enormously large breasts and all three were _ heavily _ pregnant as well. Ashton found the sight both arousing and strange. Who were the fathers? Did they have husbands? He didn’t know the answers to these questions, but all three nameless women barely acknowledged him or his mother, only looking at Reverend Jim with doe-eyed expectation. They wore sun hats, sunglasses, halter tops, bikini bottoms, sheer sarongs with floral patterns in different colors. Their lips were plumped and glossed to a shine. And when he led them out the door, they clicked and clacked in heeled, open-toe sandals, their round asses jiggling behind them. 

Alanna pulled Ashton to her side and out of the way as the procession moved past. “Those girls are Gold level!” she confided, as if it were the most important thing in the world. 

“I believe young Vance is out by the pool,” Reverend Jim relayed, looking back over his shoulder as he prepared to move to the large garage, where an expensive SUV was waiting to take the lot to the airport. “He can be a headstrong boy, so you must keep him out of mischief.”

“Of course!” Alanna said, and Ashton wrinkled his brow. She sounded like she was almost swooning at the thought of taking care of some bratty kid. Her breasts jiggled as she waved a final goodbye to the departing Reverend and his three pregnant consorts, and she closed the door behind them. Soon, the sound of an engine revving confirmed their departure, but Alanna was already moving toward the rear of the house.

An intercom in the kitchen buzzed, stopping her and Ashton in her tracks. “Hello?” came a voice. It was Mandy, Ashton’s girlfriend. “Is anyone there?”

Alanna pressed the intercom button. “Yes, were here, dear. Reverend Jim has just left.” Her voice was pleasant enough, but Ashton always got the sense his mother didn’t particularly like Mandy; in spite of, or perhaps because, the two of them had such similar body types. She sometimes asked him why he wanted a girl who dressed so immodestly; which Ashton thought was rich coming from a woman who had the biggest tits in town and had them falling out of bras, blouses and bikini tops on a seemingly daily basis.

“Uh, Baby Benjamin messed up his diaper,” came Mandy’s voice, crackling a little with static. “I’m going to change it.”

“You don’t have to update us on every little thing, dear,” Alanna replied.

“Yeah, but- gosh! You should see this kid’s-”

“I’m sure you can handle it, dear,” Alanna said, abruptly. “Unless you need me to come and handle everything for you? You don’t need that, do you?”

“Well, n-no-”

“Good. Carry on, then.” Alanna moved away from the intercom and walked through the spacious kitchen. They were housesitting as well as babysitting; and Ashton was already annoyed at all the stuff he was probably going to have to do over the weekend. Big, expensive rooms meant dusting, big lawns meant cutting. The big garbage bins had to go out Sunday night for Monday pickup, and he knew that job would fall to him as well. It also irked him that Mandy hadn’t even bothered to ask if he was there or say hello to him. So his mood as they stepped out onto the back patio wasn’t great.

“Why does Baby Benjamin stay in a whole different guest house than Reverend Jim’s other kid?” he asked, suddenly. The idea had not occurred to him before then, but it was _ weird _.

“I believe they have different mothers,” Alanna said. “Reverend Jim is a very giving, loving man. But perhaps the two mothers don’t get along and wish to be separate.”

“But isn’t that-”

“It’s none of your concern,” Alanna lectured, before he could search his vocabulary for words like _ bigamy, weird, wrong _ , and _ creepy _. They walked down to the pool level, where Vance, Reverend Jim’s six-year-old son, was laying on a poolside chair, wearing a pair of sunglasses. As they moved around to the side of the chair and got a better angle, Ashton’s eyes widened with surprise.

Vance was wearing a speedo, and bulging beneath the red fabric was the biggest, fattest most exaggerated bulge he had ever seen! There was absolutely no hiding the size and shape of it, even completely flaccid, it seemed as big and fat as a Burmese python! The length was so massive it folded down under itself, creating a plump curve overtop of two large spheres that could only be testicles! Yet in all other respects, Vance had the body of an elementary-schooler - he stood only three foot tall, his forehead hidden by a shock of wispy auburn hair. His chest and shoulders were narrow. This made the contrast between his body and his genitalia seem all the more wrong. Ashton blinked twice, as if he were looking at a mirage or optical illusion.

“Oh my!” His mother gasped, and put a hand to her mouth. “Vance, you-”

“Hi Miss Alanna!” Vance said, looking sideways at the two of them. “My dad said to thank you and Ashburgers for helping out this weekend. He says if you weren’t here I’d get up to all sorts of trouble.”

“It’s Ashton,” the older boy corrected, tightly.

“Ashtray, sure,” Vance went on, ignoring the objection and focusing on Alanna. He gestured toward the lower edge of his deck chair, where a box, bow-wrapped, was sitting. “Dad said I could get you a present so I picked out what I want you to wear!” He spoke with the easy confidence of a public speaker, a skill obviously learned from his silver-tongue father.

Alanna didn’t respond immediately - her eyes were focused on that enormous bulge. It was absolutely huge, the biggest penis bulge she’d ever seen by an astounding amount. It appeared here was so much meat coiled up in there that she could see the curve of the child’s big bell-end pressing up against the speedo fabric… and the exact shape of his huge, ovoid balls! But it couldn’t be real… could it? The idea of a six-year-old kid with such a monster log of meat… it was so nasty! And she could smell something - a musky, semen smell. God, maybe it _ was _ real! Finally, after a second, her brain managed to process what Vance was saying. “W-wear?” she asked. “Well, I-”

“Look inside!” chirped Vance, in his enthusiastic child’s voice. Ashton thought he sounded a little like the hero in those annoying Pokemon cartoons; this somehow made him even more annoyed. He didn’t like how Reverend Jim seemed to hold sway over his mom, he didn’t like Vance talking to her with so little respect - so unlike a child to an elder - and he especially didn’t like the idea of some kindergarten kid, not even old enough to ride anything at a carnival besides the teacups, buying her clothes and dressing her up like a doll. Plus there was that… other thing. The thing between Vance’s legs. It had to be a joke! It couldn’t be real. Ashton remembered his own penis at that age, it had been smaller than a pinky finger.

Alanna stooped over next to the base of the chair (her head looming close to that big, throbbing bulge - she couldn’t help stealing a glance) and opened the box with neatly manicured fingers, the nails red to match her lipstick. As with any time she was bent or stooped over, her huge, spherical tits hung like bowling balls in her blouse. Then, her eyes went wide. “T-this!?” she gasped, and then pulled out what first appeared to be a small piece of black packing material. But when she spread it out, Ashton realized it was not packing material at all.

It was a slingshot string microkini.

“What the hell?” Ashton said, blushing. “Come on this is just a prank, right?”

“You don’t like my present?” Vance said, looking and sounding legitimately hurt. “But dad said I could pick out your clothes! He said if you did a good job this weekend, you’d reach Gold level and you could visit way more often!”

Alanna was looking at the slingshot bikini dubiously, but her eyes lit up as soon as she heard the phrase _ gold level _. “You mean you heard your dad say I was being considered for Gold level?” she asked, and Vance nodded, putting his hands behind his head. “That’s all I’ve wanted since I joined!” Alanna went on, looking excited in a way that made Ashton burn with jealousy. How many good report cards had he brought home that failed to bring about such an enthusiastic response. His mother was a caring woman, but this stupid pyramid scheme was energizing her in a way that he himself hadn’t been able to.

“Mom, come on, it’s-” he said, but now Vance interrupted him.

“This weekend is the test, that’s what dad said!” the boy announced. “If you do a good job it means you’re Gold level! And I’m gonna help judge! It’ll be fun!”

Alanna looked from Vance’s smiling face (which Ashton now considered painfully smug, the little shit), then to the microkini, then back. Ashton could almost see the wheels turning in her head, driving her toward the decision to put it on. She would just _ indulge _ the boy, it was really _ no harm done _ , just a simple way to make Vance feel _ included and special _.

“Well, I’ll go change into this right away,” she said, and gave Vance a wink. Ashton felt sick to his stomach, and as she rose with the tiny piece of clothing in hand, she put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t be so grumpy, honey,” she chided. “We’re just trying to have a fun weekend! We’re all going to get along just fine, aren’t we?”

Vance flashed a cute toothy smile, and Ashton only grumbled grumpily. “He at least shouldn’t play jokes like that,” he groused to his mother, gesturing a thumb toward that big speedo bulge. “Someone has to tell him it isn’t funny.”

“My dad left a list of chores in the kitchen,” Vance said. “There’s probably lotsa stuff for a kid who is bigger than me to do on it!” He seemed to be looking at Ashton when he said it, still with the same knowing expectant smile.

“Oh, well,” Alanna giggled. “Ashton isn’t close to being bigger than you!” She blinked and then realized what she had said. “I mean, yes he is older and taller, of course that’s what you meant!”

“What did _ you _ mean?” Ashton asked, furrowing his brow. 

Alanna blushed even more deeply. “Oh, n-nothing dear. Let’s go into the kitchen and fetch that chore list. And I’ll get changed into Vance’s thoughtful gift.” She took his arm and began to lead him firmly away, back into the house.

* * *

Alanna stood in the bathroom, heart beating, as she looked at herself in the mirror. The idea that a little kid had chosen the swimsuit she was wearing was so naughty - it was the lewdest, most risque swimsuit she had ever attempted to wear! The thin slingshot bikini strands that traveled in a V-shape down her front did not even begin to cover her nipples, much less her huge, spherical breasts. She could see her big, porous areolas poking out from either side of the black fabric, the skin seeming hot and textured and swollen, and both of her nipples were poking hard, tenting the suit out nearly an inch!

The swimsuit was also a bit too small, so the barely-there V-shaped front cut into her skin like a pair of ribbons drawn too tightly, indenting that bulging breast flesh. Down below, the thong bottom let both cheeks of her large, round ass hang free and bounce… and the crotch completely dug into her pussy, showing meaty veneris mons and a pubic mound stippled with subtle after-effects of shaving. “My goodness!” Alanna gasped, and knocked her knees together self consciously. Her tits looked absolutely huge and her pussy indecent, devouring the tiny fabric and poking out with the world’s biggest camel toe! And really, could it even be called camel toe if her mound was almost totally visible on both sides? The “toes” were visible for everyone to see… especially a three foot tall primary schooler for whom it would be right at eye level!

She thought back to Vance’s confident way of speaking. If not for the childlike voice, she could have been talking to a bright, if a little naive, twelve-year-old. Much different than Ashton had been at that age. Her own son had been painfully shy, and refused to go skinny-dipping with the other boys because he didn’t want anyone to see his private parts. Vance was obviously completely opposite!

The latch turned on the bathroom door and Alanna gasped. It was Vance, of course - she and he were the only two on the main floor. Mandy was in the guest house, and Alanna had sent Ashton around to get started on the housesitting chores. Her boy was currently cleaning up lawn clippings, hosing down and scrubbing paving stones, and pulling weeds. It was one of a dozen maintenance tasks that Reverend Jim had left; Alanna herself had her own list of duties that she intended to read as soon as she’d changed into Vance’s gifted swimsuit.

“Vance!” Alanna gasped, and covered herself breast and crotch. “I’m not ready!” But she was. The suit was on, it was just so tiny that her swollen pussy, huge tits and enormous MILF ass were bulging out in all directions. Her face was blushing beneath her kerchief-tied orange hair, and the few freckles that dotted her face underneath the eyes were mirrored on the very top of her breasts.

“Wow, that looks great Miss Alanna!” Vance exclaimed, walking inside. But Alanna didn’t see his happy, enthusiastic expression, she was looking at the big, curved, bulging shape in his tight swimsuit, which stretched the elastic material nearly all the way to the floor! In a standing position it actually was heavy enough to pull the boy’s waistband down, exposing his smooth, hairless pubic area and showing the place where the thick root connected to his body! 

_ Oh heavens, it’s real _ , Alanna thought. _ This little boy is hung like a horse! Bigger, even! _The thought of being so exposed in front of him made her feel so naughty! A little kid in kindergarten was getting an eyeful of her massive tits and her meaty, shaved MILF pussy! Her heart began to beat even faster.

“I have to go pee!” Vance announced, and walked nonchalantly over to the toilet. “Can you help? It’s hard to lift and it might go all over the floor!”

“Me? Help? You want me to… to hold it?” Alanna gasped, putting a hand on her chest defensively. “But that wouldn’t be right!”

“My mom does it all the time,” Vance pleaded, and by the look on his face she could tell he really needed to go. He hopped on his tiptoes slightly, standing in front of the toilet bowl, and then reached to his speedo and let it fall from his young hips to a wreath around his ankles.

_ Flop _.

Alanna’s eyed goggled as the boy’s penis literally fell all the way to the floor like a dead snake. It was so long that the head actually struck the floor and bent sideways… and as thick as his leg! “Oh my god,” she said, involuntarily.

“It’s real big, huh?” Vance said, proudly.

“Yes,” Alanna said. “It’s… it’s huge, Vance!” This caused the boy to smile with pride… but the look of pent-up bladder distress quickly returned.

“Please, Miss Alanna, hurry up! I’m gonna pee!” 

He produced such a sense of vulnerability and need that she did not think, she simply acted. Wearing next to nothing, her tits bouncing and bulging, she knelt next to her much-younger charge and used to hands to lift his huge penis, like a snake-handler at the zoo, lifting an exotic python. Again she uttered blasphemy under her breath, involuntarily. It was so heavy. What a piece of monster meat! It was long, and pink, and smooth. She could feel blood and vitality thrumming inside. Glancing down, she saw that Vance’s testicles hung all the way to the boys’ knees, each one was so large that two of her hands together couldn’t have clutched it totally.

“Aim it real good, here it comes!” Vance said, his voice strained, and then he bit down on his lip as if in deep concentration and effort. Alanna gasped as she felt something rocketing up that dick… the boy’s urethral protrusion, running along the underside, grew more pronounced as liquid rushed through it with strength that seemed hydrant-like. She had front-row seat, only inches away as she held up that monster hose - one hand near the tip, one hand mid-shaft - and watched a foaming, steaming erupting blast of hot piss blast from the tip of the boy’s dick. The thrumming in her hands from the vibration of rushing liquid was so intense was like a low-key execution.

Vance let out an exaggerated sigh, as if his need to urinate had been troubling him for while. His stream was so intense that Alanna had to quickly lower her hands so it wouldn’t spray directly into the raised lid and toilet tank. _ My god, it’s like a horse _ , she thought, and nibbled her plump, red-painted lower lip without realizing it. _ I’m holding a six-year-old kid’s giant cock while he takes the biggest, nastiest piss ever! I’m squatting like a stripper next to a toilet and he can totally see my tits and my pussy! _She let out a moan as she watched that thick, foaming stream blast down into the bowl and turn the water instantly golden and bubbly. The sound was absolutely lewd - the loudest exaggerated pissing sound she could ever have imagined, and the boy had such a look of release on his face, it seemed almost orgasmic.

A brutal smell of fresh waste filled Alanna’s nose and her eyes began to water. “Nnngh! It smells so strong!” she moaned, and Vance beamed proudly. “It’s burning my nose!” To Alanna, it was like having her head shoved into a urinal. A deep, animalistic stench that made her think of time many years ago when men lived in caves and dragged their women home by the hair. Her nipples began to tingle and even worse, her clit was rubbing incessantly against the too-tight slingshot microkini that Vance had given her. She just knew from watching Vance piss that any place he marked would always carry his scent! He was only six years old but it was like watching some large animal piss at the zoo - a tiger, a bear, an elephant! This _ kid _ was pissing into the toilet like a _ beast _ and it was actually turning her on! His size, his confidence, the power of his stream, the smell… it was overwhelming.

She thought of how her son Ashton used to pee the bed as a young boy, tricking it out and leaving a puddle as he slept. It seemed so _ weak _ compared to Vance’s foamy, smelly, bowl-blasting pissload! This thought lingered in her head as the stream continued for a minute or more, and then finally began to abate. Alanna was sure that Vance would have completely filled the bowl if toilets weren’t designed to prevent such things. By degrees, the thrumming, liquid feeling in the boy’s shaft abated and then stopped, leaving her holding his massive meat with two hands.

“Make sure to wipe the tip!” Vance said, cheerfully enough. “There’s always a drip or two left. If I peed on the floor, I’d get in trouble with dad. And you’d get in trouble too, since you’re my babysitter! I guess you wouldn’t be Gold tier then, huh?”

Alanna looked to the side for a toilet paper dispenser and found it empty. As she did, Vance began to turn away from the toilet, his huge cock moved in her hands, and she saw a big, golden drop of piss swirling atop the quarter-sized slit of his pisshole, and about to drop all over the white bathroom tile. Again, she didn’t think. She regripped that cock and pulled it toward her mouth, fastening her lips around that piss slit and hollowing out her cheeks, sucking the remaining piss into her mouth!

“Nnnngh!” Alanna moaned, her eyes rolling back as the flavor of acrid piss filled her mouth. 

“Wow, Miss Alanna,” Vance said. “That was quick thinking! And it feels real good too! Dad’ll be happy you did such a good job!”

Alanna felt her nipples and pussy burn with arousal as she fastened her lips to the tip of that huge kiddie cock knob! She was _ sucking on a little kid’s dick _ and drinking his smelly piss! It was so nasty… but again she thought back to taking care of Ashton, changing his diapers, giving him baths, breastfeeding him. Her biological son’s small penis had made those moments totally innocent; despite Vance’s huge cock she still felt motherly in a way that made her womb ache and her ovaries quiver! She just wanted to take care of this kid and gain Reverend Jim’s approval! It was her pleasure to clean the last drops of piss from that big cock… even if it meant using her mouth!

“Thanks Miss Alanna! I’ll make sure to tell dad you did a good job!” Vance picked up his speedo (in squatting down his big smooth balls nearly touched the ground) and pulled it back up, tucking his cock back inside dutifully. “Now, come on! I’m hungry for lunch! Corn on the cob with all the fixin’s!” He turned and began to walk out of the bathroom as if nothing had happened; Alanna, heart pounding, nipples throbbing and pussy tingling with the inappropriateness of what had just happened, followed after taking a moment to control herself. As she walked out after the boy she could feel her huge tits jiggling and bouncing in her too-small slingshot swimsuit, and that wasn’t even the worst of it. Her meaty MILF pussy was absolutely devouring the crotch area of the suit… and her clit was absolutely throbbing against the too-tight fabric as it dug into her slit! She thought of what Ashton would think if he saw her and it made her belly flutter with nerves. She had an idea that Ashton didn’t like when she dressed immodestly, especially in front of others. It was as if her son jealously wanted to keep any glimpse of her large breasts to himself.

Vance had hopped up on a chair - he couldn’t look over the counter otherwise - and was waving a sheet of paper at Alanna as she came into the kitchen. “Here’s my dad’s note!” he prompted, and Alanna took it and read it. Her eyes widening with each line. Reverend Jim had detailed the exact method of preparation for Vance’s lunch… and it was nothing like she ever could have expected.

“Mother’s milk?!” she gasped, reading and rereading one particular line. It contained an instruction to open the top drawer of the kitchen counter; Alanna did so and was confronted by two objects laying on their sides. They looked like plastic air horns - large suction funnels attached to empty plastic canisters - but it quickly became apparent what they were. A pair of very large, hand-operated _ breast pumps _! 

She blushed deeply. Despite giving birth to Ashton over sixteen years ago, her huge breasts were constantly lactating; they could be triggered by something as simple as a baby’s cry on a television program or holding someone else’s child. They were _ especially _ prone to leaking whenever something related to motherhood or providing for a young boy occurred; whenever she did something suitably motherly like comfort Ashton or hug him, her breasts tended to start leaking like crazy, squeezing fat drops of thick milk out of her porous nipples! It was such a problem that she had to wear large absorbent pads sometimes; which made her nipples look even bigger than they already were. It seemed that Reverend Jim was aware of this; because he was asking her to… to…

“I’m thirsty!” Vance complained, and grabbed one of the pumps from the drawer. Still standing on a chair, he pressed the suction end against one of Alanna’s huge boobs (moving the ribbon-thin swimsuit out of the way was no problem) and pumped the handle to create a vacuum and start. Alanna, caught completely by surprise, threw her head back and gasped… and her nipple exploded with a _ huge, humiliating _ torrent of milk, quickly beginning to fill the large plastic container! 

The most degrading part was how amazing it felt! A kid was milking her and the feeling of those thick sprays of milk abrading her ducts was pure sexual fire! She arched her back and slumped over the counter. “V-Vance!” she gasped. “You… can’t-”

“Wow! You’re a real cow!” Vance said, eyes wide as saucers as he pumped the handle and watched a fat splatter of milk spray into the container with each motion. “Dad was right about you! You better hurry up and put the other one on!” He point toward the center of the kitchen. “Just lean over the center island while you do it. That way your big boobs won’t be drooping everywhere!”

He stopped pumping for a moment and Alanna’s head cleared enough for her to understand what the boy was ordering. Her pussy was soaked and her thighs glistening with her own moistness; getting her massive milkers drained was the ultimate in ecstasy. But before she could obey him there were more items on the list. A stew, simmering since that morning on the crock pot, had to be turned down, and the large ears of sweet corn needed to be placed in a pot and turned on to boil. She did these things with jerky, addled motions, the breast pump still attached to one breast; only when all was on the stove did she stagger to the marble island and bend over it at the waist. 

Vance got up on a chair on the other side of the island, she could see his cute, confident face as she groaned, bending over the marble countertop, one breast canister already half full. “Hurry up!” Vance prompted. “I want milk!”

_ A six year old kid is ordering me around _ , Alanna thought. _ Making me pump out my breasts… so he can drink my milk! _It was impossible to deny the allure of being totally under a young boy’s control. He was obviously used to getting his way, and there seemed to be no limit to what he would ask her to do.

“Come on! Pump those jugs!” Vance ordered, and Alanna gasped out an affirmative and attached the second suction cup to her opposite breast, on the right. She reached out in front of herself and gripped the pump handles - just like a bottle of Windex - and began to squeeze.  
  
“Auwwuuuuaghhh!” she groaned, and her eyes crossed as she felt burning, pleasure-filled relief at the pumps sucking huge bursts of milk out of her breasts. Her milk was so thick it was making her ducts _ bulge _, and the dilating, scraping feeling of liquid spewing from her huge fucking tits was so goddamn good! Her hands pumped slowly at first, then faster and faster, draining out her massive milk reserves. She had needed so badly to have her tits emptied, she realized, and it was a little boy who was making her do it! She wanted to feed him! She wanted to give her all her milk! The milk that had once been for her son, Ashton, was going to feed another boy now… a boy with a cock that made Ashton’s look like a pine needle by comparison.

“Oh my gawwwwd!” Alanna moaned, and her eyes rolled back along with crossing. A clear rivulet of snot ran out of her nose and her tongue slid from the corner of her mouth as the explosions of milk grew larger and thicker. Both plastic canisters, each able to hold two liters, were filling quickly.

“Gosh, you sure look stupid, Miss Alanna!” Vance said, pointing a finger and laughing. “If you keep making stupid faces, it’ll get stuck that way! That’s what my dad says.”

“I’m s-sorry!” Alanna moaned. “Just… I’m so… sensitive… the feelings… are turning me into a… a…”

“I could call you Miss Stupid. That would be funny, wouldn’t it?” Vance said, then chuckled at his own joke. “‘Cause you really do look like a retard, Miss Stupid!” His tone was absolutely unchanged from the previous, it came out as easily as _ can I draw in my coloring book _ or _ can I watch an extra hour of TV _.

Alanna bit her bottom lip and seethed, causing drool to drip over her bottom lip. She was cumming - having an orgasm right in front of a barely-dressed six-year-old child, and it wasn’t a small one, either. The sensation of pumping out her big baby feeders in front of a hung young boy was driving her wild! In that moment she was overtaken by images of mommy-lust. She wanted to nourish him. She wanted her milk to help him grow up big and strong and have an even bigger dick and more sperm in his balls! The shuddering climax nearly caused her to collapse, and her barely supported herself with her elbows, huffing and puffing over the counter, eyelids fluttering.

By the time it was done, the flow of milk had slowed to a trickle and both canisters were filled to the brim. Her kerchief had fallen from her orange hair and sprigs of it were hanging over her forehead, the rest around her ears and over her back. Vance kept staring at her with that smile that made it seem like he’d seen it all before. “Looks like you made a lot of milk, Miss Stupid!” he said. “But I bet we can get some more out of there!” He hopped down from his chair and Alanna, weakly and slowly, disengaged her tits from the vacuum pumps while she heard him dragging a chair and rummaging in the drawers once again. 

She was still slumped over the countertop, breathing hard, when he came back into her field of view… holding a rolling pin. “Now, get those big boobs on the counter,” said Vance, clutching the roller with two hands. It looked enormous next to his small body. “And we’ll get the last drops out!”

Alanna moaned. “N-no! No, Vance, if you use that on my tits-”

The boy totally ignored her, clutching the rolling pin with both hands and forcing it down at the point where her hanging, milk sopping, massive marshmallow right breast attached to her body, squishing the bouncy, buoyant flesh and indenting it. Alanna’s eyes bugged out. “Hnnnnngh!” she gasped. “No, you’ll ruin… my…”

Vance pressed down with all his might. There was a gristly, wet, meaty sound as his leaning body dragged the rolling pin from the base of Alanna’s left breast all the way to the nipples. Milk exploded all over the marble countertop. Her breast flattened out beneath the roller and then re-expanded behind, not changing in shape materially - but Alanna felt every bit of her milk ducts being mashed, her titflesh being flattened and milk spraying through her pores! Her knees wobbled and she squirted shamefully all over the floor… orgasming powerfully and helplessly as her ultra-sensitive fuck-juggs were abused. The sound she made was inhuman and consisted of nothing but vowels.

“How does that feel, Miss Stupid?” Vance asked, withdrawing the roller and holding it in two hands. His sweet face still looked utterly unaffected by what he was doing; Alanna realized the boy was a sociopath, his father had raised him to see the many women in the Inner Circle as not other human beings but props for his amusement. The idea turned her on. She had never felt such a pleasurable sensation in her life. She needed to have her huge tits abused!

“It feels… so good!” she moaned, having difficulty speaking as she felt her breast throb and burn with pain. “P-please, do whatever you want to my breasts! Hurt them, Vance!”

The boy jammed the rolling pin down on Alanna’s opposite breast, repeating the earlier treatment and sending milk squirting once again. Alanna groaned out again, eyes rolling, tongue out. She knew she looked stupid and didn’t care. She even made her face look even more exaggerated, really letting herself go, knowing Vance found it amusing. She wanted to please him in any way she could. When he finished the roll he repeated it on both sides, obviously loving how that big, soft titflesh compressed and flattened and bounced under the rolling pin, and followed that up by raising the pin high and delivering axe-chop whacks that echoed through the kitchen, alternating between the two breasts, leaving reddish-purple bruising.

“You look happy, Miss Stupid!” Vance said. “You like this, huh?”

“Yessssss! I want a little boy to beat the shit out of my stupid fat cow titssss!” Alanna croaked, wheezing through what seemed to be one orgasm after another. Vance smiled and let roller fall from his hands, hopping down from his chair. Alanna took some time to breathe, her eyes glassy. She knew what she was doing was ‘wrong’, but the life seminars given by Reverend Jim and attended by so many women had always hinted that the rules of society were man-made, and thus, fallible. She thought of all those swooning faces, those deliriously happy women she saw every week at the meetings, who seemed to be walking on air without a care in the world. Gold-level, she was sure, was her ticket to that sort of peace. If she could just take care of Vance the way Reverend Jim wanted, do everything the boy suggested… it was a sure ticket to advancement. Obviously her time with Vance was a test. She was meant to _ take care _ of the boy; up to and including all of his oversized sexual urges!

Alanna’s train of thought was cut off and her eyes widened anew as she felt small hands tug at her swimsuit bottom and pull it to one side, hooking it under one of her round, jiggling asscheeks and exposing her wet pussy. “V-Vance!” she stammered. “What are you doing?”

“Getting dinner ready!” the boy exclaimed, and then Alanna gasped as she felt something cold and greasy get shoved right into her vagina, sliding deep inside with lubricated ease, radiating the chill through her abdomen. She couldn’t help but shudder.

“The butter’s been in the fridge so it’s kinda hard!” Vance explained, and then used his hand to jam the entire bar of butter deep into Alanna’s cunt. Because of the heat of her body and her horny pussy, it was already beginning to melt. “But this should melt it up pretty quick.” He looked around, then put a hand to his chin. “Hmm. I don’t want it sliding outta there…” he mused, and then slapped Alanna on the ass. “Go lay on your back on the dinner table and put your legs up behind your head,” he decided. “That way the butter’ll stay put!”

Feeling that sliding, melting sensation of the big bar of butter in her pussy, Alanna walked in a thighs-clenched shuffle to the large, sturdy wooden dinner table, rolling onto it. Out the windows she had a view of the pool and backyard grounds, the buzz of a lawnmower told her that Ashton was still hard at work. Her bruised, throbbing tits fell to either side of her chest like big fat sacks of meat as she lifted her legs, reached up, grabbed her ankles, and pulled them back. Vance came and sat in a chair, staring down the barrel of her exposed twat, as she kept herself in an utterly lewd pose, looking over through the valley of her cleavage at him. “That’s good, Miss Stupid!” he said, after a moment. “Hold your legs just like that!”

He hopped down from his chair again as Alanna’s heart beat in her chest and her face flushed with utter humiliation. She watched as Vance used a chair to take the corn off the stove, moving carefully, his huge penis bulging between his young legs, setting each piece off to the side to cool in a bowl using a pair of metal tongs. He took his time, moving carefully - at six years old, it was a bit of a struggle to maneuver around the stove and the pot of boiling water. But this only heightened the anticipation for Alanna who kept her legs pulled up and her pussy spread as she felt that creamy butter melting in her cunt.

When Vance finally hopped off his chair and returned, he boosted himself up into a seat at the table like a kid waiting for his dinner, and then looked at Alanna. “Now it’s time for dinner! Dad says this is the real test. ‘Cause if you want to reach Gold level and learn all the special secrets, you gotta prove you put family first!”

“F-family first…” Alanna said, biting her lip. That big stick of butter was liquifying in her pussy and her bruised, beaten tits were still leaking drops of milk. “B-but Ashton-”

Vance shook his head. “Not your old family, dummy!” he said, rolling his eyes. “Your new one! You gotta choose!” He shook his head at her as if she were the dumbest person in the world, and then slid out of his speedo, tossing it to the floor and sitting naked at the table, his precocious little limbs seeming small compared to his huge underage cock, which Alanna _ knew _ was drooping off of the edge of his chair and extending as far as his dangling, kicking feet.

“Now,” said Vance. “Better call your son in for supper, Miss Stupid!” He offered a grin that was monstrous in its uncaring innocence. She was being dictated to by a boy who inhaled and exhaled dominance and indoctrination the way her ‘real’ son breathed air. There was not even the smallest hint in his wide-eyed face that his actions were lewd or wrong. Beating the fuck out of her tits and using her cunt as a butter-warmer had come as naturally to him as playing with toy cars. 

Alanna felt a shuddering jolt of pleasure roll through her body and opened her mouth to call Ashton into the kitchen.

* * *

Ashton heard his mother’s voice from a distant corner of the backyard, where he was glumly trimming the garden edge with a weed whacker and then hosing down the paving stones to remove the shorn greens. He had thought that maybe Reverend Jim had a really cool house and that he and Mandy could go off somewhere to fool around a little in one of the many rooms; that had been his only solace in agreeing to help his mom with this weird housesitting job. But Mandy was stuck taking care of Baby Benjamin (a great name for a snot-nosed brat if Ashton had ever heard one) and his mom was cooking, cleaning and entertaining that weird, off-putting six-year-old, leaving him to toil with shears, hoses and lawn mowers.

“This sucks,” he grumbled, taking off stained gloves and looking back up at the house. Dinner, according to his mom’s wailing voice, was ready. He walked up past the pool area, on to the deck, and opened the fancy patio doors, expecting his mom to be greeting him with a warm, large-breasted embrace and a hot dinner.

What Ashton found instead was much different, and it caused him to freeze with the open door in hand, staring helplessly.

HIs mother was laying on the table, on her back, with her thighs lewdly spread and her knees pulled up, twisting herself into a pretzel and displaying her naked pussy to young Vance, who was seated at the head of the table. Her pussy was stuff with two big, fat pieces of corn on the cob; Vance had a hand reached out and was shoving them roughly in and out of her cunt… which was leaking butter all over the table. 

Her huge tits were hanging to either side of her chest; there were large plastic canisters of milk next to each, and the implication was clear. His mom had been milked! Her huge tits had been squeezed out like a cow’s udders… and now the life-giving sustenance from her breasts would become a meal!

“Oh! Ashton… you’re… here!” she moaned, gasping as Vance shoved the two corncobs around in her cunt, rotating them, pistoning them, getting them completely coated with melted butter. “You can watch Vance drink all the milk from my big tits and use me however he likes!” Her voice had a delirious, overwhelmed quality, her orange hair was disheveled and her eyes avid with lust! “Here you go, darling!” she moaned, and Ashton saw she was talking to Vance, _ not _ him. “Dinner is served!” She grunted and pulled her legs back even more lewdly, flexing her vaginal muscles. 

_ SPLOOORT! _ The two cobs of corn, buttery and hot, squelched out of her sloppy slit and onto six-year-ld Vance’s plate, all while Ashton watched. Vance calmly popped corn holders into each end of a large, yellow ear of corn, then reached out and took a swig from one of the overflowing milk jugs before beginning to munch, tossing Ashton a glance after he started to chew.

“Your mom really liked makin’ dinner for me!” said the boy. “Isn’t that right, Miss Stupid?”

“Yes!” Alanna moaned, looking over at Ashton as her cunt spasmed. “I love getting my tits _ sucked out _ and _ beaten _ and I love it when hung little boys abuse my cunt! I just want to put my legs behind my head and let Vance shove whatever he likes into my pussy! He can put fistfuls of garbage into it for all I care!” She was getting turned on at her own words.

“Your mom is gonna be Gold tier if she keeps this up,” Vance said. “To be Gold tier you gotta renounce bloodlines and be part of a new family, that’s what my dad says.” He took another nibble along his cunt-buttered ear of corn and then tilted the milk jug back and took some heavy swallows.

“Mom!” Ashton wailed, unable to believe what he was seeing. Reverend Jim’s weird meetings were nothing more than brainwashing, he realized. But surely he could still get through to her! “Mom, this isn’t right! _ I’m _ your son, not this little brat!” 

“Fuck, it turns me on to see a hung little kid gulping down my breast milk! His big balls are going to turn all that milk into sperm!” She swooned at the thought. “I’m going to feed Vance and let him suck the milk out of my tits every day, Ashton. Then he can hit them until they’re covered in bruises and twist the fuck out of my big, long nipples! He’s going to do everything to me you ever dreamed of doing, and more!”

Ashton clenched his fists. “Mom, can’t you see they’re suckering you in-”

“I'm sorry, son...” Alanna moaned, fingering herself and looking at Ashton with disdain. “He's a such a hung, perfect god... I have no choice... I have to drink the meal her's prepared for me... straight from his cock!”

Vance clambered up on the table, his cock hanging all the way to the surface, and stood with feet shoulder-width apart over Alanna’s face, letting his long dong hang down to her mouth. She began to kiss and worship his fat cocktip, sliding her tongue into his pisshole and cooing at his size and virility. All the while, Vance maintained a smiling, worry-free stare, butter and milk still smeared around his mouth.

Alanna milked his cock downward, coaxing wet, spurting sounds out of his long, flaccid dick as dollops of thick semen began to smear her lips, cheeks, and nose. It was so thick it barely seemed to spurt but rather oozed out of the boy’s large dickhole, and Alanna moaned orgasmically as the chunky, yellowish curds of sperm began to slop all over her face. “Nnnngh! It smells like fucking shit!” she groaned, her voice filled with utter happiness. “I love eating Vance’s backed-up, nasty kid cum!” She paused to push a big, jelly-like lump of from her cheek and into her mouth. “It’s so thick! His big balls made more cum in one night than you have in your entire life, Ashton, don't you see?” She began to make out with Vance’s dickhole lewdly, sliding her tongue into it and pulling out nasty strands, milking out more thick cum onto her own face. “He’s six, and you’re sixteen, but he makes you look like such a worthless piece of shit by comparison!” Alanna observed, caressing and moaning against Vance’s huge dicktip. “His cock is ten times your size and he cums fifty times more than you!”

She began to slurp and suck and swallow, milking mouthful after mouthful of nasty nut out of Vance’s cock as the two boys stood, staring at each other, Vance utterly confident, Ashton’s face locked in a state of confusion, astonishment… and complete humiliation!

“Time for the final Gold-tier test,” Vance said, his voice maddeningly enthusiastic. “You got two choices, Miss Stupid! The first choice is you can leave here n’ take back all of your dues n’ donations. That money you took from Ashturd’s college fund so my dad could buy a new car; we’ll give it all back.”

Ashton nearly choked. “You did what?!” he gaped. “Mom, my college fund-”

“We’ll give it back and you can take your boy and go back to your old life. Dad doesn’t want any nonbelievers. Only true believers! So this is your last chance.”

“Good! Great!” Ashton cried. “Mom, we can still get out of this stupid mess! Things are screwed up but they’ll give the money back and we can live like we did before you discovered this weird cult!”

“Or,” Vance said, “You can swallow a whole bunch of my poop! Right in front of your son! Call him a faggot while you kiss my butthole! And if you do that… then you’re Gold-tier!”

Ashton blinked. “W-what!?” Even with his mom in a state of brainwashed, addled sex rut, that choice _ had _ to be obvious. Surely she would see that the boy and his sicko father were just toying with her and making her do whatever disgusting acts of depravity they-

“I'm sorry, Ashton!" Alanna moaned. "You're... you're just such a fag! Watch while Vance sits on my face and lets me eat all of his hung alpha god-shit!” Alanna begged. She reached up and rubbed the boy’s thighs, pulling him down to a seated position, nestling her cum-soaked mouth in between his buttocks as he squatted lewdly on her features, obscuring them with his small, round rear. His cock flopped over her forehead and onto the table like a loose firehose, still leaking thick semen.

“Here it comes, Miss Stupid!” Vance said, and bit his lower lip, squinting his eyes in concentration. 

_ Braaaaaaaaaaaap! _The wet sound of a big, coiling log of turd pouring out of his asshole and down Alanna’s throat was audible throughout the kitchen. “Ugh, gosh! Your mom is swallowing all my shit! She must really think you’re worthless!” Vance grunted. “She’d rather do this than go back to her old life with you!” Alanna moaned and fingered herself to orgasm as her throat worked to swallow inch after thick inch of the large waste expulsion. 

Ashton’s mind whirled as he watched, his brain could barely process what he was seeing. His mom was a shit-eating piece of trash. She was being used as a toilet by a six-year-old who had milked her tits dry and corn-fucked her buttery cunt… and she was loving every second of it. She was barely recognizable as the mother he had known; it was like an alien was inhabiting her body. The deep need awakened within her by Reverend Jim’s cult had changed her completely.

Ashton did the only thing his body could manage. 

He ran. He took off from the door and then down the hall toward the foyer, not stopping as he burst out the front door. As he moved he heard his mother’s voice, talking sweetly to Vance after swallowing all of shit:

_ Oh don’t worry about him _

_ He’s such a faggot _

_ I just want you to beat and rape me for the rest of my life _

_ You and your father _

_ Beat the fuck out of my big cow tits and suck them dry _

Ashton burst out into the open air and could hear them no more; he pivoted left and then scaled the fence that separated the main house from the grounds of the guest house. He would tell Mandy, Mandy would know what to do. They would leave the premises together and report Reverend Jim to the authorities for running a weirdo, brainwashing sex ring! It was fifty strides across the lawn and to the front door of the smaller, but still well-kept, guest house.

“Mandy!” he called, opening the door. “Mandy? Mandy!”

He heard a voice from the next room: “Oooh, so much!” It sent a chill down his spine and he thought of the image of Vance’s huge dick in his mother’s mouth, pouring hot curds of nut sauce all over her face. He pushed it away and moved to the direction of the noise. Mandy was changing the baby, that’s all. Changing the baby, and-

He entered the main room and stopped in his tracks. Mandy, sandy blonde and large-chested, had stripped to just her skirt and laid Baby Benjamin down on the couch, where she was lewdly sucking the infant’s penis. And it was a huge penis! She had tucked her shoulder-length hair behind her ear, almost like she _ wanted _ him to see. Even at just a few months old, Benjamin had a fat, smooth, seven inch dick sprouting from his chubby loins, looking remarkably like the penis of an adult instead of a barely-developed child… and Mandy was sucking and slurping at the flaccid length like a pig while the baby sprayed a huge load of hot piss into her mouth! 

As Ashton watched, twin jets of piss sprayed from Mandy’s mouth as she gave the baby a suckjob, stuffing that flaccid meat into her mouth before taking it to the root, gurgling and gagging like a whore. Once she had it deep-throated, her neck began to bulge and contract, bulge and contract as she took swallow after gulping swallow of steaming piss.

Ashton was so utterly shocked and defeated that his arms fell to his sides and his own bladder let go, sending a trickle down his leg that was nothing compared to the hose-blast that Baby Benjamin was pumping down his girlfriend’s eager throat. Only after many seconds of drinking did Mandy notice his presence, looking to the side and pulling her mouth off of the baby’s schlong.

“Oh, Ashton!” she said, taking one final, sour swallow. “Baby Benjamin has been pissing all over my face all day. Every time I give him his formula he takes a huge piss down my throat!” She sighed, and shuddered, rubbing her belly, which Ashton saw was slightly swollen from all the piss she’d been drinking. “It’s so hot. I can tell he’s going to be an alpha from the way he’s marking me. Not like… you know. You.” She gestured at him weakly and without any affection, but then her face lit up.

“Oooh, look! His cock is getting hard!” She pulled up her skirt and skid her panties off one leg, throwing them away. “I’m going to fuck this baby right in front of you, Ashton,” Mandy gasped, stepping carefully over the infant and squatting over the jutting, throbbing baby cock. She sunk her pussy down onto it with a moan. “God, he’s so much bigger than you!” she moaned, beginning to raise and lower her pussy onto the Benjamin’s dick, taking care not to crush him. “A little baby makes you look like such a stupid limp-dick faggot by comparison! God, I bet he cums more than you too! You really are pathetic, Ashton. God, I love baby cock!” The baby cooed and giggled, waving its chubby arms with enthusiasm as Mandy utterly degraded herself and slid her wet pussy up and down the infant shaft.

There was a thump as Ashton hit the ground, fainted dead away in a puddle of his own piss. Mandy didn’t care at all, having already decided to break up with him and take Baby Benjamin as her new boyfriend. She didn’t know much about the owner of the house or the strange group he led, but if the baby’s cok was any indication, she was going to be very happy staying in the guest house.


End file.
